Doriko Melody
Doriko Melody is the lead Cure in Music♪ Precure! She is a girl who likes to help other and give people solution, she is the Student Council President of Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School. Her Cure form is Cure Pitch . Appearance Melody has long, straight deep pink hair that the tip curls out and have a braids tied up in the head make a shape like a headband on the top of her head. Her eyes is light blue. Her casual outfits consists of a deep pink shirt with yellow arm sleeves, a violet skirt with frills of pink, white and violet, pink socks and yellow colored shoes. As Cure Pitch, her eye color drastically change from blue to light pink, her hair color also change drastically from deep pink to platinum blonde, with three strands of hair on the two sides tied up with her braided hair, two big pigtail tied up with braid as one bond. She has two pink wings on her head, two yellow love ribbon on the side of her head, a golden tiara, a pair of white love shaped earrings, a white choker on her neck, pink short arm protectors with white hearts and white pink colored boots with yellow hearts on them. She has pink, white and a little light yellow colored dress with light pink heart crystal on her left chest with bow on them, she also have white frills under her skirt and magenta short-like pants underneath, she also have long light pink love ribbon on her pelvis and deep pink short ribbon on her back, her Melody Compact attached on her back under the short ribbon. Personality Melody is a second year student at Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School, and the Student Council President at her school, she is an energetic and sweet girl who always excited all the time and she is the number one in Japan due to her excellent studies. She have many talent, from drawing, cooking, sports, and music. She is very popular at school, even the teachers have their trust for her, she is very happy when someone asking for her help, she doesn't hesitate to help them, she doesn't even think first before helping someone, she just rush through it. But, when the time she was angry, everyone afraid of her because of her temper and the loud voice. She is the best friend of Reino, who is the secretary of the Student Council in her school, Ayaka and Louise, and also, she is the fan of Anosako Shira, and the adopted sister of Larry Emily. She is very brave and courageous, also have a lot of spirit, sometimes she's very calm when she was enjoying something, and she is very graceful when playing musical instrument and drawing. Even when she meet the monster Evira, she doesn't shocked off, and when she met Echo, she warmly greet her instead shocked off when see a talking fairy, when that time, she is very excited and happy when knowing that she is a Precure. History Meet Echo When Melody was walking on the Music Park, she fall off and when she get up, there is Echo in front of her, and she warmly opened arms shake her hand and introduce herself to Echo, Echo explain that she is a fairy from Angel Land, from that time, Melody was very close to Echo and always hugging her. Become a Precure When an Evira showing off in the Music Park, everyone's "Happiness Heart" were get taken by the Evira, but, it's not affective to Melody because of her personality that bright, shining and always happy, then, Echo realize that she is just not an ordinary girl, then, when she scolding the Evira, the Evira attack her but Echo stop it with her barrier, Melody was shocked and Echo call out the "Happiness Heart" inside, and when the heart came out, the Heart shine brightly and the atmosphere change, then, in front of her there is her Heart, and when she try to hold her heart, the heart shine and become an Arpeggio Clappé and a Melody Compact, when that time Echo knew that Melody is a Precure, then, Echo tell Melody that she must transform into Precure to purify the monster, then, Melody transform into a Precure and she very excited and happy when she know that she is a Precure. Relationships Tomoko Reino - Melody is the childhood friend of Reino and still become best friend, Melody seems want to joke her more often when she met Reino and also Reino is the secretary of her Student Council. Reino and Melody sometimes seen like a sisters. Murasaki Ayaka - one of Melody's childhood friend, when Melody meet Ayaka, they are also scream loudly sign that they are very excited and so happy, but, when they sad, they are also hugging and crying together. Hikari Louise - one of Melody's childhood friend and Melody's neighbor, they are also play together when they are child, and until now, they are with two other friends, Reino and Ayaka, always having a monthly Royal Tea Party at Louise house, and they are always sing together. Larry Emily - Melody's adopted sister, when they are seemed so close, Melody's mother raise her as her child, but, Melody's family don't know Emily's true identity. Anosako Shira - Melody seemed to be a big fan of her, even in her room there so many posters about Shira. Echo - Echo is Melody partner, they are always together wherever they go and Echo always hugged with Melody. Precure Cure Pitch "The Sound of Melody! Cure Pitch!" "メロディの音！キュアピッチ！" "Merodi no Oto! Kyua Pitchi!" Cure Pitch is Melody's Precure Alter Ego. She represent Love. Transformation 'Cure Pitch' Melody needs Echo to summon her Arpeggio Clappé and her transformation device called Melody Compact with the incantation "Precure: Music Connect!". 'Crescendo Power Up' Cure Pitch needs her Happiness Heart and Echo to summon the Crescendo Light with the incantation "Precure: Crescendo Heart!". Attacks 'Purification Attacks' Pitch Wave Pitch Wave is Cure Pitch's main purification attack without any attack items, with the incantation "Feel our Love! Precure: Pitch Wave!" . Pitch Wave Shower Is Cure Pitch's secondary power up purification attack without any attack items, with her feeling rise, this attack is available, with the incantation "Illuminate the Darkness with Love! Pitch Wave! Shower!!" . Pink Melody Crescendo Is Cure Pitch main finisher attack, with her attack item called "Lovely Bell" and Echo Clappé and with her partner Echo, she able to do this attack. 'Purification Attacks (Crescendo Power Up)' Magic Crescendo Cure Pitch's main purification attack in her Crescendo Power Up mode with Echo, with the incantation "The New Power of Love! Magic! Crescendo!!" . Lovely Symphony Cure Pitch's main finisher attack in her Crescendo Power Up mode, with Echo and her new attack item called "Love Baton" and Crescendo Clappé from Echo, she able to do this attack. 'Defensive Attacks' Feather Wall Feather Wall is Cure Pitch's main defensive attack without any attack items, with the incantation "The Feather of Love! Feather Wall!" . 'Defensive Attacks (Crescendo Power Up)' Crescendo Aegis Crescendo Aegis is Cure Pitch's second defensive attack without any attack items, she able to do this attack with her Crescendo Power Up mode, with the incantation "Protect the Music! Crescendo Aegis!" ' . 'Supportive Attacks Pitch Wing . Cure Pitch circle her hand before her, a light circle appear before her hand and she shoot the light and the light become a stream of wings shower. Pitch Butterfly Kick . Cure Pitch jump far to the sky and her right feet shine with pink light and she release her kick to the enemy, then the enemy flunged far away and the enemy knocked. Pitch Impact . Cure Pitch grab her hand and create energy ball which she shoot at the enemy and the enemy fall off. Double Pitch Impact . Cure Pitch grab her hands and create two energy balls which she shoot at the enemy, it's the double version of Pitch Impact. Pitch Feeling Punch . Cure Pitch put all of her feelings to her fist and she shoot the energy in her fist creating a heart shower. Precure Duet . Cure Pitch charge her left hand making a fist and the right hand charged with energy, she shoot her charged palm to the enemy and the enemy fall off. Double Precure Duet . The supportive attack which she use with Cure Voice. They hold their hands together and they shoot their another charged palms to the enemy and the enemy knocked down. 'Supportive Attacks (Crescendo Power Up)' Sparkling Heart . Cure Pitch put her hand before her and a stream of light impact gather in her hand, then, a big pink heart energy appear before her and she release the energy become a shooting heart and make the enemy fall off. This attack only available in her Crescendo Power Up mode. Light Blast ''' . Cure Pitch grab her hands into her waist and she release her hand to the air create a massive pink explosion and flung the enemies away. This attack only available in her Crescendo Power Up mode. '''Sunshine Kick . Cure Pitch jump far to the sky and she do a salto spin and her both of her feets shine brightly, then, she kick the ground and the ground having an earthquake. This attack only available in her Crescendo Power Up mode. Etymology Doriko is an unofficial sur name in Japan, but, if translated from French "Droco", it means "My Heart full of Music". "Do" at the beggining of her name also represent the Musical tone "Do". Melody is from English, which means "the tone of the music", rarely, in Japan, 10% of Japanese girl named Melody. Category:Stubs Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Music♪ Precure! Characters